


Therapy Appointment ((Roman x Reader One shot))

by Anuyushi



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 06:09:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20421197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anuyushi/pseuds/Anuyushi
Summary: It's the job of a prison therapist to listen to the patients and document what's found. What a strange patient today. I heard he was new. Not a mass criminal or anything, but a thief. What made him feel so dangerous? Perhaps it was time to find out? Or will this appointment be a bust?♚[© 2017 | @Anuyushi]♛





	Therapy Appointment ((Roman x Reader One shot))

Screaming circled me in every corner. Hands reached through silver bars, fingers grabbed at me in every angle. I held a clipboard to my chest. Just ignore it. Just ignore it. I had to say the words to myself over and over.  
I was nearly there. Footsteps echoed behind me, the dark shadow fell beside me. A hand grazed over my arm; before I could react, they pulled me in. The twisted face on the other side seethed with anger. He grit his teeth, sharp eyes glared into mine. "You! Let me go! Open the door!" I struggled away from the man as the one behind me slammed the small window block over him. The man screamed again. This was terrible. Every single one, yelling at me. Yelling at my boss. I was afraid honestly. But really, who wouldn't be? I had to remind myself that these men were dangerous yet, I couldn't help feel bad for them all. These were humans who desired freedom just like every human did. There was nothing I could do for them though. I wasn't in charge and I was here for a single person who's cell I was fast approaching.  
I had just been assigned to this one, this being my first day meeting this inmate. "Do you remember what your job is?" My boss muttered from behind. I nodded without looking back. Of course I remembered. My job as one of the many prison therapists was to assess the patient. I've met murderers, rapists, gangsters, even White Fang members. There was no reason to be worried about a patient whose worst crime on the documents was theft. But I couldn't help myself. It was foolish to not be afraid; there would be guards outside the door so I could call for help if something ever happened which relieved me a little bit. I saw the masked guards outside a cell, knowing which one it was now, I sped up, closing in on the door. "This would be Roman's cell, correct?" I questioned the guard on the left. The man nodded, fixing his posture. I waited for my boss to catch up so he could unlock the door. I tried to look inside as he insert the key but I could only see a shadowed figure facing the wall. The door abruptly swung open, he jumped a little but didn't look back. I gave one final look to my boss, who smiled, then entered the small cell. I waited for the door to close then moved a little closer, pulling a pen from my pocket. "Good morning." I forced a smile. My patient sat on the bed, facing the corner, his knees pulled up to his chest and he wrapped himself tightly. "Good day." Roman muttered in reply after a second.  
I didn't feel a dangerous vibe from this one really, but I could tell he wasn't exactly the nicest. "Do you know who I am?" I asked, kneeling beside the bed. Roman turned slightly, the shadow streaked across his face, giving his smile a menacing look. I swallowed quickly, setting my pen on my clipboard. "Yes I believe I do. You're here to interrogate me, aren't you? Get some information on why I did what I did?" He relaxed his position, moving his arms down to his sides. "Well, ask away babe." Roman pushed himself to where his legs swung over the bed. I nodded and asked first, "Well you got the first question out of the way. Would you like to answer it?"  
He chuckled and shook his head. "So predictable." He suddenly reached out his arm and I was stricken with immediate panic. I almost called for help when Roman simply tapped my nose with a single finger. "Relax, will you?" The prisoner guessed my feelings. "It would be cruel to hurt someone like you. Even I'm not that vicious." He fell quiet, as if testing my patience, then let out a sigh. "Oh alright. Have you ever heard of dust, by any chance?" Roman raised an eyebrow. Dust? Of course I had. Everyone has. I nodded in reply and scribbled down what he had asked. I pulled an item from my pocket; almost forgetting it. I was getting distracted. A dangerous problem in my field. The prisoner observed curiously as I set a recorder beside me and hit the button. "Of course." I gave a response. "Dust fuels almost everything in our world. It's a necessity to have it."  
He smirked, relaxing his shoulders. "Good. We're on the same page. Now tell me, why would I want it?" He tilt his head and stayed quiet. Why would someone try to steal all the dust? It's our way of life. Then it hit me. "You want the Grimm to destroy everything?" I trailed away, barely able to finish the sentence. This was more than just a robbery. He wanted the cities, the world, to fall.  
Roman sneered, tilting his head slightly. "Correct again. You're a smart one, aren't you?" He rested his chin in his hand, lulling himself slowly, as if it was no big deal to admit his actions.  
"Do you have something against us?" I set the pen in the paper, preparing to write but it never came. Roman just sat there, smiling. After a long silence, he let out a sigh. "I have my secrets, you have yours. Say.." He raised an eyebrow. "How bout you get off the floor? It's dirty, you know." The criminal held out a hand. I did agree, it wasn't comfortable but I wouldn't be taking any offers from him. I pushed myself up and swiped the recorder before setting it and myself on the cot right beside him. "There. Are you happy now?" I wondered. It wasn't exactly enjoyable to do what a criminal asks but it was a harmless request and I'd rather not risk upsetting him. I didn't know anything about Roman. Would he get mad if I hadn't? I didn't want to find out.  
Once he nodded, I quickly cleared my throat. "You mentioned secrets. Would you mind telling me?"  
At my question, he chuckled. "Aww you think I'm just going to tell you? That's cute. No." He rolled his shoulders back and stretched his arms out, almost touching me, if I had been a little closer. "No I think we'd have to be closer for that. Maybe.. Without the recorder, hm?" This criminal was different than most. I have met my fair share of sly ones that could twist your words, but something about him was different. It pulled me in. I was curious. His slick words, almost like a song, played for me until I would follow. But at the end, he would trap me and that would be it. Roman's games were dangerous and I couldn't let myself be caught. If this is a word battle, I could play too.  
"I'm curious." I stated, gazing over to him. "What kind of secrets? Did you have a master plan?"  
In response, he held a finger over his lips, as if telling me to be quiet. I scribbled down the small conversation and turned back, seeing he had moved closer. "What are you writing?" Roman leaned into my shoulder, gazing down at the clipboard. "Ahhhhhh~" He quickly let out a pleased sound. "A document of the visit. You think you can try to learn about me, don't you?" He clicked his tongue. "Naughty. Nobody ever gets to document me." In a quick, swipe, the documents were in his hand. I reached out for them back but he moved them even further. "This won't do." Roman shook his head, suddenly ripping a paper out. I jumped to take it back, but he pulled again. The power struggle between our two hands began. I couldn't let it tear. These were important! He gave another small yank, then gripped harder, wrinkling the paper. He had the bottom half, I had the top. At least, there was no writing where he was.  
Finally, Roman released, and I quickly tried to smooth it out. This would be harder than I thought. A silence fell over the room and I decided to hit pause on the recorder.  
It's likely he didn't want to be recorded. Understandable, and I still had my pen and a paper. Roman set aside the clipboard, tapping his knee with a smug grin. "Persistent, aren't we?" He muttered, leaning against the wall. I returned a smile, crossing my arm loosely over my lap. "It's my job, after all. I'm guessing you won't answer anything else, will you?"  
He chuckled, winking his visible eye. "You know it. Maybe next time, babe." Roman yawned resting his head on the wall. "You'll come back though. Looking forward to our future talks already."  
There was nothing more to say. I picked up my clipboard and slipped the paper inside, letting myself out of the room. What an intriguing patient this was, I wonder what we'd talk about later on.  
Next time, maybe I could document without interruption.


End file.
